


I Need You

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:58:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Jon, Hoshi and ... handcuffs?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Possible Spoilers for â€œUnexpectedâ€, â€œSilent Enemyâ€ and â€œDear Doctorâ€.  
Note: This was written for the Captainâ€™s Fuh-Q Fest with the challenge to write a story that ends with the line: Computer, engage privacy mode.  
Special thanks to my Beta Readers: Saklani, CousinDream, Jessica and the Anonymous Four.  


* * *

Title: I Need You   
Author: Robin Margolin 

 

â€˜Damn him! How does he do this to me every time?â€™ Hoshi Sato mentally demanded of herself, as she emptied the bureau drawer of her clothes. She was in the process of changing quarters. â€˜I wanted off this ship when I went into his office. He charmed me with â€œI need you, Hoshiâ€ and I fell for it. Again!â€™ 

Miserably, Hoshi slammed the transport bag shut and sat down on the bed. She remembered the first time Jonathan Archer said, â€œI need you, Hoshi.â€

/////////////  
Hoshi Sato was 12 years old and visiting her cousin Suki, in Denver, Colorado during winter break from school. The two girls were ice-skating on the well-frozen pond, practicing jumps and spins like their Olympic champion ancestor. They were so engrossed in their fun that neither noticed when others joined them at the pond. Sukiâ€™s brother, Hiro, had brought his classmate from Star Fleet Academy to the pond to skate. 

Hoshi saw him as she stopped her layback spin. To a twelve year old he appeared to be an Adonis, struggling to lace up his skates. He was in his early twenties with light brown hair that shimmered with gold in the sunshine and green/gray eyes that pierced her heart with one gaze. 

â€œJon, this is my little cousin Hoshi,â€ Hiro was saying as introduction. â€œAnd thatâ€™s my sister, Sukiâ€, he continued, pointing out each girl. â€œGirls, this is Jon Archer.

Hoshiâ€™s soft shy â€œHiâ€ was lost in Sukiâ€™s enthusiastic greeting. â€œHi, Jon. Youâ€™re Hiroâ€™s roommate, arenâ€™t you?â€

Jon smiled. â€œGuilty as charged.â€

Suki skated up to her brother. â€œHiro, now that youâ€™re here, we can practice some throws and lifts,â€ she said, as she pulled him onto the ice. Hiro looked at his roommate. 

â€œGo ahead,â€ Jon told him. As Hiro skated off, Jon realized that he was too hasty in dismissing his friend. His skate laces were impossible to get tight enough. He looked up at Hiroâ€™s young cousin.

â€œHoshi, I need you,â€ he called to her. She glided to him. â€œMy skates are refusing to lace up,â€ he confided in her. 

Hoshi looked at his feet and began to giggle at the sight of Jonathan Archerâ€™s large gloved fingers attempting to lace and tie the delicate skates. â€œHere,â€ she said as she pulled a lace hook from her coat pocket. â€œThis might help.â€

Jon stared at the hook. â€œWhat is that?â€ he asked.

â€œItâ€™s a lace hook,â€ Hoshi replied in disbelief. â€œHavenâ€™t you ever skated before?â€

â€œWell, no,â€ Jon confessed. â€œBut Hiro was so psyched up about it I thought Iâ€™d give it a try.â€ 

Hoshi expertly laced and tied his skates. When she looked up, he was intently watching his roomie and his sister as Hiro repeatedly lifted and threw Suki into impressive spins.

Hoshi followed his gaze. â€œBeautiful together, arenâ€™t they?â€ she asked. 

â€œI didnâ€™t realize that Hiro was that good.â€ Jon admitted.

â€œTheyâ€™ve been paired together since Suki could walk,â€ Hoshi said, slightly envious of her cousins. â€œIâ€™ve never skated pairs.â€

â€œThatâ€™s one up on me,â€ Jon laughed. â€œIâ€™ve never skated.â€ He stood on the skates and took Hoshiâ€™s hand. â€œHow about you show me? Hoshi, I need you.â€  
//////////

Ensign Sato fast-forwarded her memory to the next time she heard those words from Jonathan Archer.

///////////  
Six years later, Cadet Hoshi Sato sat among the roses and irises on the grounds of the Academy, studying. Laptop open, she scrolled through the pages of her Basic Quantum Mechanics textbook, preparing for midterms. 

A person-sized shadow appeared, over and behind her. She looked up, over her shoulder at the man who had come up behind her. She immediately jumped to her feet, snapped to attention and saluted the senior officer.

Lieutenant Jonathan Archer smiled broadly as he returned the salute. He retrieved her fallen laptop and bade her to return to her seat on the grass. He sat facing her.

â€œI need you, Hoshi,â€ he began without preamble. â€œI am researching degradation of warp fields in relation to speed and time.â€

â€œI canâ€™t be of any help there, Sir,â€ Hoshi interrupted.

â€œAh, but you can,â€ Archer insisted. â€œOne of my sources is a twentieth century paper written by a Nobel Prize winning genius in Quantum Physics. The only copy that survived the war is in a library in AsunciÃ³n in Old Paraguay.â€

Perplexed, Hoshi interrupted again. â€œI still donâ€™t see how I can help.â€

Jon smiled and said, â€œI see youâ€™ve gotten over being painfully shy.â€

Hoshi turned tomato red in embarrassment. â€œSorry, Sir,â€ she murmured.

â€œThe paper is in Spanish,â€ Jon finally finished. â€œI asked around and was told you were the best translator in the city.â€ He handed her a thick book.

Hoshi studied the first few pages and looked at Jon in surprise. â€œI can translate this back into English if you want but â€¦â€

â€œWhat do you mean, back into English?â€

â€œThe author is American, and probably wrote it in English,â€ Hoshi explained. â€œThe reverse translation probably wonâ€™t be exact, but Spanish is easy to translate.â€

â€œThen youâ€™ll do it?â€ Jon sounded elated.

â€œSure,â€ Hoshi agreed, â€œItâ€™ll be fun.â€

On impulse, Jon leaned forward and kissed her lightly. His lips were soft and undemanding on hers. Hoshi leaned into the kiss, her adolescent fantasies resurfacing. She requested entry into his mouth with her tongue. He moaned slightly as he pulled away.

â€œHoshi, Iâ€™m sorry,â€ he began. â€œI shouldnâ€™t be doing this.â€ He regarded her flushed cheeks and deep black almond eyes. â€œYou are so beautiful.â€

Unsure and embarrassed, Hoshi picked up her laptop and the physics volume. â€œIâ€™ll call you when the translation is done,â€ she said over shoulder as she quickly walked away from him.

***********

Hoshi used working on the translation as a break, between studying and midterms. She completed both about the same time. The translation actually seemed to help on her QP midterm. She put the finishing touches on the translation, downloaded it onto a disc, and had it messengered to his office. She couldnâ€™t face him. She was still embarrassed about how she had thrown herself at him.

************

Hoshi was very surprised when her doorbell rang late at night, a few days later. Cautiously she checked to see who was there, and was shocked to see Jonathan Archer on her doorstep.

â€œI wanted to thank you,â€ he began. â€œYou did a great job with the Beckett translation.â€

â€œYouâ€™re welcome. It was a wonderful diversion when studying got tedious.â€

â€œCan I come in?â€ Jon asked.

â€œSure.â€ Hoshi opened the door enough to allow him entry. She turned away to close the door behind him, trying to squelch the attraction rising in her.

Jon sat down at the small table in the dining area. â€œI placed a commendation note in your file for the speed and accuracy of the translation.â€

â€œThank you, Sir.â€ 

Now it was Jonâ€™s turn to blush slightly. â€œI didnâ€™t mean that to be so formal sounding. I also wanted to thank you more personally.â€ He put his hand into his pocket and drew out a small silk bag, which he then handed to Hoshi. 

With shaking hands, the teenaged cadet opened the silk to reveal a tiny figure-skater of faceted crystal. 

â€œShe reminded me of you when we first met,â€ Jon blathered on. â€œI hope you like her.â€

â€œThank you, Jon. Sheâ€™s beautiful.â€

â€œSo are you.â€ His murmur was almost inaudible. 

Placing the figurine on the table, Hoshi put herself in front of Archer, demanding his attention. â€œThatâ€™s the second time youâ€™ve said that, Jon.â€ Black eyes burned into his green ones with an intensity that surprised them both.

â€œI mean it,â€ Jon said, â€œYou are the most beautiful woman Iâ€™ve ever met.â€ Abruptly breaking eye contact, Lieutenant Archer returned to all business. â€œIâ€™ll be leaving now. Please give Hiro my regards next time you speak to him.â€

/////////////////

Hoshi returned to the present. She took another look around her quarters as she dried her face. â€œAll right, Ensign, thatâ€™s enough,â€ she scolded herself. She picked up the skater figurine from the top of her bureau. â€œHeâ€™s your Captain. He has enough feelings for you to request you for his first command. Departing three weeks early, he charms you with; â€˜I need you, Hoshi.â€™ He probably still sees a little girl on ice skates when he looks at you. At least you got your quarters changed.â€

****************  
Hoshi threw herself into her role as communications officer. To her surprise and credit she found herself enjoying ship life much more than she had anticipated. About fourteen weeks into the voyage, Captain Archer approached her again with that appalling phrase. 

â€œI need you, Hoshi. Youâ€™re the only one on board who can do this,â€ he had said. So, she spent the better part of a week trying to discover Lieutenant Malcolm Reedâ€™s favorite food. She didnâ€™t even get a piece of cake for all her work. 

Hoshi had hoped that Captain Archer would remember to thank her for all her trouble. Sheâ€™d been expecting to see the captain since delivering the birthday cake to Lieutenant Reed. She delayed changing out of uniform, and was absent-mindedly playing with the crystal skater when her doorbell rang late that night She opened the door and stood casually inside the doorframe.

â€œGood evening, Captain.â€

â€œI wanted to thank you,â€ Jon began. â€œYou did a great job.â€

â€œYouâ€™re welcome.â€ She smiled invitingly at him.

Jonathan Archer looked behind him at the hallway. â€œMay I come in?â€ 

â€œSure.â€ Hoshi opened the door. She watched him as he walked past her. He moved comfortably in his body, almost as if he were unaware of its perfection. Hoshi felt her attraction for him rising yet again.

â€œI placed a commendation note in your file.â€

â€œJust doing my job, Sir.â€ 

Jon frowned at his choice of words. â€œI didnâ€™t mean that to sound so formal. I also wanted to thank you more personally.â€ 

At Hoshiâ€™s invitation, he made himself comfortable on her couch. It was standard issue, able to double as a bed if needed.

In his mind, Jon Archer was fighting with himself. On the one hand, he was incredibly attracted to Hoshi. Her deep, bottomless eyes, and silky ebony hair had become etched in his brain, and he saw them even with his eyes closed. Yet on the other hand, she was a crewmember and he her superior officer. Even so, he felt himself go hard every time he thought of her. 

Then again, this was a vulnerable time for him. Along with being his tactical officerâ€™s birthday, it was the anniversary of his fatherâ€™s death. Was he looking for comfort, or something more? Was this fair to either of them?

Hoshi regarded her captainâ€™s face, her mind running at warp speed. She was tired of being the sweet young girl, submissively waiting for lovers to come to her. Jon appeared lost in a thought, his eyes contemplative. She slowly lowered her gaze. His chest was full and his shoulders were broad. Then his body narrowed into a tight, but not tiny, waist. Lower still her eyes settled on the growing bulge at the front of his pants, a sign of the desire he felt for her. Hoshi smiled. She wanted Jonathan Archer and she was going to have him. Tonight!

She sat on the couch beside him and reached over his leg, brushing her breasts on his knee as she did so, in order to open a drawer secreted in the bottom of the couch. She heard the sharp intake of air Jon took as her nipples slid over him. 

The captain wanted to take her in his arms then and there, but their ranks still troubled him. He forced himself to â€˜casuallyâ€™ drape his arms over the back of the couch. 

â€œI know you went to a lot of trouble...â€ A clicking sound interrupted Jon. â€œWhat are you doing?â€ he asked, as he felt something touch his ankle.

A Cheshire Cat smile on her face, Hoshi looked briefly at Jon. Then she slid to the floor and placed herself between his legs. â€œSomething Iâ€™ve always wanted to do,â€ was her cryptic answer. A second click was heard and a touch felt on his other ankle. 

â€œYou said that you wanted to thank me more personally, Jon.â€ Her voice was soft-spoken but assured. Again she rubbed her now taut nipples upon his knee as she leaned past him. â€œI know just what I want for my reward.â€ 

His tongue began to form words of protest, which she quickly silenced with her mouth. The kiss was deep and passionate, easily resolving any arguments that Jon Archer was having within himself. Her tongue danced between his teeth, and caressed his gently, teasing, demanding. 

He moved to take her in his arms, but found his wrists handcuffed to the couch back. When he attempted to stretch his legs, he discovered that his ankles were similarly restrained. The sudden sensation of powerlessness first surprised and then excited him, hardening his already stiff cock even more.

Hoshi reluctantly released his mouth. Her bottomless black eyes stared into his green ones. â€œThis is between Hoshi and Jon,â€ she said formally. â€œNo ship, no Starfleet, no ranks. Your only chance to end this is now. Say the word, Captain, and Iâ€™ll release you. Do you want me?â€ 

He stared back at her with lust filled eyes. The silence while she waited rang in Jonâ€™s ears. Finally a single word fell from his lips, â€œYesâ€.

Hoshi turned her back on him in order to manually locked the door. Slowly, deliberately, she turned to face him as she began to unfasten her jumpsuit. 

Jonâ€™s attention remained steadily on Hoshiâ€™s hand as it slid lower on her body. A low groan of protest escaped his mouth as her hand, and zipper, stopped moving at hip level.  
Green eyes followed Hoshiâ€™s petite hand as it moved up again and removed the upper portion of the uniform. A soft cotton camisole hugged the swell of her breasts. Jon ached to replace it with his hands. Hoshi then placed both hands at the bottom of the garment, removing it by raising it over her head. 

â€œOh, my,â€ Hoshi heard Archer say as the cool air of the cabin caressed her naked breasts. She swung the camisole around her captainâ€™s neck and pulled him to her chest. Immediately his tongue darted through his lips, and began greedily lapping at her left nipple.

Jon discovered her skin tasted slightly salty, and felt soft in his mouth except for the contrasting hardness of her taut nipple. It was almost as hard as the cock which threatened to split open his pants if not soon released. He was moved to her right breast, licking and suckling at her delicious teat. He drew the puckered tissue into his mouth, trapped it between his tongue and palate, and milked it expertly.

â€œYeeessssss,â€ Hoshi groaned in delight. The rhythmic pressure at her tit echoing the want in her cunt. Waves of pleasure rose in her as she pulled her chest away from his hot mouth. Before he could complain, she unbound his jumpsuit from neck to crotch.

The release of pressure as the uniform opened was pure pleasure for Jon, and he let her know it with a moan. The soft cloth of his briefs was more forgiving than his uniform had been. His manhood, erect and proud, peeked from the elastic waistband. 

Hoshi quickly cast aside the rest of her clothes and climbed up on the couch. She slid one foot under Jonâ€™s firm rounded ass, and the other on the couch back behind his shoulder as she presented herself to his face.

He inhaled deeply the musk of her womanhood, then set about exploring her nether lips with his own. He nibbled gently on her furry mound, drawing it into his mouth. His tongue caressed and massaged the deep furrow of her being. He drowned in her scent and taste.

The tide of her approaching fulfillment continued to build as his tongue probed every millimeter of her sex. When he began to suck tenderly at her clit, she held his head for support while she shuddered with mini orgasms. 

Soon, skin glistening with perspiration, she removed her crotch from his face. She wanted, no, needed to feel Jon inside her while she came. She straddled him, facing away, and ripped his briefs exposing just his cock. Facing him again, she crouched down and impaled herself on his straining member. 

Suddenly finding himself inside her tight wet silken tube was almost too much for Jon Archer. He forced himself to do calculations in his head to stop from coming immediately. She felt wet, hot. Her silky walls worked by themselves to massage his cock as she slid herself up and down on him. 

Hoshiâ€™s hands clamped fast on Jonâ€™s shoulders, and she sat still as she came. The tidal wave of muscle spasms gripped him tightly in her pulsating hole. He felt hard and long inside her, filling her, exactly how she preferred to come. 

Jon held on while Hoshi rode out her climax. The sensation of being held inside her while she came was phenomenal. He watched her face as she arched in orgasm. Her lips red and full, cheeks inflamed with lust and that never-ending neck. She was the picture of sex personified.

As the wave subsided, Hoshi began to again move herself up and down on Jonâ€™s shaft. She held his gaze with her eyes as she increased the speed with which she fucked him. She experimented with short, medium and long strokes, watching his eyes for signs of pleasure. He let her know with moans that he preferred long, slow deep strokes to quick short ones. 

Without releasing his penis, Hoshi rearranged her legs so she was sitting on his lap, her legs hooked under his thighs. This way she could have him penetrate her, deep, all the way to her cervix. 

As Jonâ€™s glans banged against the entrance to her womb for the third time, he began to orgasm. He felt his balls tighten just before his cock-head erupted. Straining against the handcuffs intensified the rapture. The lava of his passion spurted out in pulses. 

Hoshi felt the pulsating of his rod within her. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Jon, burying her face in his chest. Now that they were both satisfied, she could relax, and melt into him. 

It was several minutes before Jon spoke. â€œHoshi,â€ he said, kissing the top of her head, â€œI enjoy being held by you. Iâ€™m sure Iâ€™ll enjoy holding you. May I?â€

The petite ensign looked up. â€œOh, yeah, the keys.â€ Hoshi peeled herself off her captain, and then released him from his shackles. She excused herself to go to the fresher. When she returned, he was gone.  
*************

At the end of her duty shift, several days later, after the incident with the Valakians, Captain Archer called his Communications officer to his office/quarters. Ensign Sato presumed that it was about the Menk, but she was wrong.

â€œHoshi, I wanted to explain why I left without a word the other night,â€ he began. 

â€œI donâ€™t need an explanation,â€ she interrupted.

Jon continued on as if he hadnâ€™t heard her. â€œI realized what time it was and that Porthos needed feeding.â€ He smiled at her as she visibly relaxed. â€œIâ€™m sorry I â€¦â€

â€œNo apologies needed either, Jon.â€ Hoshi bit her lip. She hadnâ€™t meant to use his first name on duty. She knew that senior officerâ€™s computers constantly recorded all sounds in their offices, unless turned off.

Jon Archer reached into a desk drawer, before walking around to the front of the desk. He brought his hand up in front of her and swung a set of handcuffs on his index finger. â€œThat being the case, I was wondering if we could get together again?â€

The ensignâ€™s smile lit up her face. â€œYes, Sir. Time and place?â€

Jon manually locked the door. â€œHere and now,â€ he said to her. Then to the air he announced, â€œComputer, engage privacy mode.â€


End file.
